Everyone hurts Kat, even the strong
by storm the ninja
Summary: "It doesn't hurt much, just a small cut and some bruises." Kat said as she slowly swung her legs over the hospital bed. For a second Jake saw pain flash across her face, but just as fast as it appeared it was gone. When he saw her leg he paled. How can she think that was nothing…?


**Me: Lol soooo I got bored and I'm currently too lazy to work on my Ninjago fanfics, so I decided to make a random Roblox one-shot. Everyone but Scorchsong isn't an OC, their actual Roblox players, although I have been sworn to secrecy and can't tell you who they actually are.**

**Scorchsong: Yeah, their scared some creepy stalker is gonna find them and you know stalk them.**

**Me: Thanks Scorch, you read my mind**

**Scorchsong: (:3), no problem Storm, now onto the one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roblox**

**Everyone hurts Kat, even the strong.**

"Excuse me sir, do you know what room Katya Ross is in?"

"She's in room 316, third floor, and second room to your left."

"Thanks."

"Now problem, have a nice visit."

"Oh trust me I will…" _Right after I lecture her about jumping off a moving horse._ Jake thought as he headed to the elevator. As he stood in front of the door he clicked the up button and waited.

"'Scuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you're here for Kat too." A voice behind him said. Jake whirled around and found himself staring at a girl of about age eleven or twelve. She had fluffy grayish hair with a sideways black hat on and innocent amber eyes.

"Um… yeah I am who're you?" He replied.

"I'm Scarlett, but all my friends call me Scorch." She squealed happily as she ran past Jake and jumped (quite literally) into the elevator.

"Hey!" Jake cried as he whirled around, only to see Scorch wave at him as the elevator door closed, her amber eyes wide with excitement and amusement.

"Better luck next time!" She laughed as the door closed. Jake's eye twitched as he turned and ran to the staircase. He wasn't going to be outsmarted by a smart-aleck fluff head.

"Ugh… it's a good thing I was in track and football this year." Jake grumbled as he started to climb up the staircase…

**3 staircases later…**

"I'm really beginning to hate that fluffy kid." Jake growled as he trudged into the hallway. He began to search for room 316 and soon found it with the door wide open. Jake peeked in and smiled when he saw Katya was alone, reading a book. Her blonde hair was in a messy pony-tail and her emerald eyes seemed tired. She didn't notice as Jake walked into her room until he coughed quietly. Katya quickly looked up and her green eyes filled with happiness when she saw him.

"Jake!" She cried happily as he came over and gave her a hug. He smiled down at her, and then his face turned serious.

"Kat, what in the world were you thinking when you jumped off a _running horse_?" Jake growled as he glared at her. Kat winced then smiled sheepishly.

"I was thinking it was a much better idea before I actually jumped off." Katya replied softly. Jake's gray eyes flashed in annoyance as he sat down.

"Let me see your wound." He ordered.

"It doesn't hurt much, just a small cut and some bruises." Kat said as she slowly swung her legs over the hospital bed. For a second Jake saw pain flash across her face, but just as fast as it appeared it was gone. When he saw her leg he paled. How can she think that was nothing…?

"Kat, that isn't nothing, it looks like it hurts." Jake said as he looked at her wound. It was a cut of about two and a half inches wide and it went from the top of her ankle to the bottom of her knee. It had about twenty six stitches in it, and Jake honestly had no idea why it wasn't covered up. Plus her "bruise" wasn't minor either. The whole area around her wound was purple and black and it was swollen. Her foot itself was twice its regular size.

"It's nothing Jake, I promise, I'm fine." Kat said fiercely as she quickly covered her leg back up. Jake opened his mouth to say something when a giggle sounded behind him. He whirled around and saw Scorch. Anger filled him as Jake glared at the small girl. Katya seemed to notice this because she smiled softly at Scorch and shooed her away.

"I'll talk too you later honey, go wait outside until Jake leaves." Scorch nodded obediently and left. Jake turned to Katya and sighed.

"Kat we need to talk about this. We've been dating for almost a year now. You don't need to hide if you're hurting from me." He said as he took the blonde's hand. Katya turned her head away from him and looked out the window.

"You want to know the truth Jake? Well it hurts, a lot, but I can't let anyone know because people look up to me and if they see their role model hurt, then how would that make them feel?" She replied, still not meeting his gaze. Jake frowned as he thought about it for a minute. Then he reached out and grabbed Katya's chin, turning her head to face him.

"Everyone hurts Kat, even the strong." As Jake said this he leaned in and sealed it with a kiss.

**Me: Awe… so sweet… well that's the end… (Gazes dreamily at Jake and Katya kissing, only to be interrupted by a sudden unwanted guest)**

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT GOOD LITTLE SCORCH?!"

**Me: Awe… poor Scorch, anyway I'm on my way to finish chapter two of the elemental guardians, so bye! (Leaves)**


End file.
